Es Rara
by GrimCookie
Summary: Stella no puede evitar pensar en la bruja del mar, y en lo bizarra que esta ha sido durante ya un tiempo. [StellaWada] [OneShot]


**Un fic cortito. Si siguen mi cuenta tumblr, entonces saben que esta parejita es mi OTP para el Red Sea.**

 **Y si nadie le va a hacer fics, pues lo hago.**

 ***Disclamer que los personajes son de Okegom y no mios.**

* * *

Stella no sabe qué pensar sobre la bruja del mar.

No sabe porque Wadanohara pasó al bando del mar de la muerte, no sabe qué fue lo que Sal hizo con la chica para que esta desechará cualquier deje de azul con el cual disponía, y no sabe el porqué de los motivos para que quisiera hacerlo.

De cualquier forma, no es cómo si le importara realmente. Ellos habían ganado al final, habían contaminado el azul del océano con el color carmesí y el olor a sangre. Su hogar era mucho más grande ahora, y todo con la ayuda de Wadanohara.

La bruja era servicial, tenía una disposición de querer ayudar a quien pudiera, aunque casi siempre pedía algo a cambio de su ayuda. Era algo...traicionera, sería la palabra adecuada, sadistica también podría ser otra, no era secreto alguno de qué ella era la dominante en su relación con Sal, y qué torturar al tiburón salmón era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos.

Pero, si tenía que usar solo una palabra para ella...seria rara.

Rara, porque por algún motivo, la bruja de ojos rojos se había…¿Encariñado?...encariñado con ella. Con _ella_. Stella no tiene la menor idea del porqué, ni del cuándo o el cómo. Pero había pasado de un día para otro; Wadanohara había puesto los ojos sobre la estrella de mar y no la había soltado desde entonces.

Qué alguien que no fuera Tsuribari quisiera pasar tiempo con ella era raro, que alguien quisiera monopolizar su presencia era casi impensable, pero Wadanohara era rara, y ella había dejado en claro qué tiempo qué no pasará con Sal, lo pasaría con Stella entre risitas y suspiros.

Supuso qué sería una especie de...amistad. Algo extraña e incómoda, pero una amistad después de todo, aunque las acciones de la bruja frecuentemente se iban entre la línea de platónicas y románticas, mezclándose de manera descarada y confusa frecuentemente.

La tomaba de la mano cuando caminaban juntas, incluso en frente de Sal, aunque esté no tuviera problema con aquella acción entre ambas. Pero Wadanohara entrelazaría sus dedos enguantados con los de ella de manera repentina, algunas veces siendo tan descarada con para besarle la palma con una risa en los labios.

A veces, dentro del castillo, le peinaba el cabello. Jugando con el cómo si de una muñeca se tratara. Los cadáveres de estrellas de mar pegados a sus coletas serían delicadamente apartados y dejados en el piso, sus coletas deshaciéndose entre los dedos de la bruja carmesí mientras está canturreaba alguna melodía, entre suspiros comentaría de lo suave que se sentía en sus manos, y delicadamente le comenzara a hacer una trenza, pegando sus estrellas entre cada mechón color castaño opaco y a veces quedándose una de las estrellas más pequeñas y pegándola en su propia trenza.

Pero lo que nunca fallaba en dejarla en un silencio que llegaba a ser incómodo incluso para la estrella de mar, era la acción sin vergüenza qué Wadanohara amaba de hacer. Un rápido abrazo por la espalda, brazos atrapándola por el estómago y apegándose al cuerpo de la chica solo para ser víctima de un beso que llegaba a darle en la mejilla, o cuando Wadanohara se sentía...más que descarada, ella estiraba el cuello y lograba posar los labios muy cerca de la comisura de los suyos, dejándola aterrada y confundida.

No entendía la fijación qué la bruja parecía tener con ella. Era irreal, incluso tonto, ¿Por qué ella? ¿Porque no... _fijarse_...en alguien más interesante? ¿Acaso su relación con Sal no era suficiente para mantenerla entretenida?

De cualquier manera...por mucho qué Wadanohara la llegara a intimidar, incluso molestar a cierto grado, era...quizás, un tanto agradable. Quizás porque su soledad llegaba a ser asfixiante, o porque Wadanohara no le gritaba cada vez que se ponía a llorar por cualquier cosa.

No sabía qué pensar de Wadanohara, ni tampoco sabía qué era ella para la bruja. Quizás una amiga, quizás un foco de diversión o alguien por quien sintiera... _afecto romántico_ , por extraño que parezca. Lo que ella era para Wadanohara solo la misma bruja del mar lo sabía.

Y para ella...Wadanohara era una sadista, una chica con una sonrisa falsa qué llegaba a intimidar. La bruja roja del mar qué les ayudó a ganar la guerra contra el mar azul.

Si, ya lo tenía claro; Wadanohara era rara, extraña en todos los sentidos. Maliciosa y amable, violenta y dulce, una...amiga qué quizás, solo quizás, quería llegar a ser su amante. (Algo qué todavía le ponía los pelos de punta con tan solo pensarlo, y le provocaba qué el aliento se le quedara en la garganta.)

Era rara, llegando al punto de ser bizarra, pero quizás eso no era tan malo.

Después de todo, los residentes del mar de la muerte eran ya de por sí raros, incluyéndola. Qué Wadanohara fuera más extraña de lo común...bueno, era cuestión de aguantarla y adaptarse.


End file.
